Crimp dies are used to install ferrules onto stranded cables. Crimp dies also prepare the cables and ferrule to fit into a lug. Typically a crimp die is chosen based on the ferrule, cables, and the installation or crimping tool. As a result, a number of crimp dies are manufactured for various crimping tools. Maintaining a plurality of crimp dies for various crimping tools is costly. Thus, it is desirable to provide one set of crimp dies that operate within multiple tool platforms.